Angel & Devil
by Nhaaa
Summary: [ EXO FF-BL/Yao -1Shoot ] Bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo seperti malaikat, malaikat yang telah mengembalikan hidupnya, malaikat yang telah menuntunnya saat ia tersesat, malaikat yang telah menyadarkan seorang iblis seperti dirinya, malaikat cantik yang telah memiliki seluruh hatinya."Kyungsoo-ya, saranghae."-"Nado saranghae." [ KaiSoo/KaiDo - Kim JongIn & Do Kyungsoo ] DLDR! Happy Reading!


Jongin tidak akan pernah tahu, takdir seperti apa yang akan ia lalui hari ini, besok bahkan setahun kemudian. Namun pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang namja bernama Do Kyungsoo, membuatnya membenci namja itu tanpa alasan. Hanya karena dia tahu jika Kyungsoo seorang Gay? Bukankah itu bukan urusannya. Atau karena Kyungsoo adalah mantan kekasih hyungnya, Kim Junmyun? Entahlah... namun setelah pertemuan itu, mereka di pertemukan kembali oleh takdir..

.

.

**ANGEL and DEVIL**

**KaiDo/KaiSoo**

**By**

**LayNha**

**Do Kyungsoo, Kim JongIn**

**Sehun-Zitao, Yixing-Junmyun, Krystal-Sulli**

**Semi M (?) – 1Shoot**

**Genre (?) Molla -_-**

**Warning! Yaoi or BL a.k.a BOYLOVE, OOC! Typo(s), BadFic! Dont Like Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**At Jongin – Kyungsoo School**

.

Sudah satu tahun tepatnya, takdir itu kembali mempertemukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka masuk ke SMU yang sama, lebih sialnya lagi di kelas yang sama pula.

Jongin, salah satu Kingka sekolah, tampan, populer, seorang kapten basket dan –Straight! Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dia hanya namja pendiam yang hampir tak punya teman, anti sosial, kutu buku namun pintar dan –Gay.

Jongin membenci Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo tak pernah peduli. Setiap hari Jongin akan membully-nya, membentak namja manis itu, namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak pernah melawan. Kadang Jongin heran, sudah di perlakukan sangat buruk namun tetap diam saja, atau paling tidak pindah sekolah saja. Memang itu tujuan Jongin, karena dia begitu membenci –namja homo itu. Kalimat yang sama ketika ia melontarkan kata-kata kasar pada Kyungsoo. Namja homo!

Namun nyatanya, Kyungsoo tak bergeming, tak melawan ataupun berniat meninggalkan sekolah hanya karena –namja seperti Jongin.

.

Jam istirahat berbunyi, satu persatu siswa di kelas Jongin – Kyungsoo berhamburan keluar. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk dua jarak kursi di belakangnya hendak melangkah keluar. Ia menyeringai~ Jongin menjulurkan kakinya kesamping tepat saat Kyungsoo melangkah di depannya hingga namja manis itu jatuh tersungkur.

Bruuuk!

"Aaakhh!" pekik Kyungsoo. Ia hanya menghela napas saat mendongak dan mendapati Jongin menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Hah, pantas saja jadi homo.. lemah sih!" ejeknya lalu beranjak begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih dalam keadaan tersungkur.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lagi. Ia pun segera berdiri lalu melanjutkan langkah menuju pintu kelas.

.

Jongin, si kapten basket itu tengah bertanding di lapangan basket sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Meski itu hanya salah satu sesi latihan tim, tetap saja lapangan di penuhi para penggemar Jongin maupun suporter tim basket sekolah. Teriakan para siswi yang menggilai sang Kingka sekolah itu memenuhi lapangan basket. Di sana juga terlihat Sulli, yeoja paling cantik di sekolah, yang tak lain adalah kekasih Jongin tengah memberi semangat sang kekasih yang tengah bertanding di lapangan.

Sementara di suatu tempat tak jauh dari lapangan basket, seorang namja manis tengah duduk di bawah pohon dengan sebuah buku di tangannya dan earphone di telinganya. Namun nyatanya mata Kyungsoo tak lagi menatap hurup-hurup yang tercetak dalam buku itu, atau kata-kata yang mengalun lewat earphone di telinganya. Kyungsoo tengah mengamati Jongin dari bawah pohon. Diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum kagum.

Walaupun Jongin kasar padanya, tapi sedikitpun tak menghilangkan rasa sukanya pada Jongin. Kadang Kyungoo sering membandingkan antara –Jongin dan Junmyun.. mengapa kedua kakak beradik itu tak memiliki kemiripan sama sekali, terutama sikap. Junmyun begitu lembut dan sopan, sedangkan Jongin begitu kasar dan kurang ajar. Mereka seperti, malaikat dan iblis.

Tapi lagi-lagi, itu tak membuatnya kehilangan rasa kagum –atau lebih tepatnya rasa suka pada Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo sadar, betapa benci dan jijiknya Jongin padanya. Setelah Jongin memergokinya berciuman dengan Junmyun dua tahun yang lalu, di kamar Junmyun.

.

.

Jongin itu populer, bukan hanya punya banyak penggemar, tetapi juga punya banyak musuh. Terutama siswa berandal dari sekolah lain. Nyatanya, walaupun Jongin itu tim inti basket, ia juga sering ikut dalam tawuran sekolah. Berteman akrab dengan Sehun dan Tao. Dua berandalan dan pembuat onar nomor satu di sekolah.

Sore itu –sudah hampir malam karena langit sudah agak gelap, Kyungsoo pulang sekolah sedikit terlambar karena ia keasikan membaca di perlustakaan.

Kyungsoo memilih berjalan kaki karena memang rumahnya tak seberapa jauh dari sekolah. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo berjalan santai dengan earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya melewati gang sepi menuju rumahnya.

Bruuk! Kyungsoo yang tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesuatu menabraknya, tepatnya seseorang. Tubuh Kyungsoo terpental ke belakang, begitu pula dengan orang itu –"Jongin?"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati Jongin –yang menabraknya. "K-kau...?" dia kembali di kejutkan dengan keadaan Jongin yang –dengan seragam yang berantakan, wajah lebam dan sudut bibir dan matanya berdarah.

Jongin tak merespon. Anak itu sepertinya benar-benar kehilangan tenaga. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan pingsan. "Jong-" belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan katanya, ia mendapati suara langkah kaki mendekat, dari kejauhan kyungsoo bisa melihat empat orang siswa SMA –lain dengan masing-masing balok kayu di genggaman mereka. Gerombolan itu semakin mendekat, dan Kyungsoo pun tak perlu penjelasan dari Jongin untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ya, pasti anak ini baru saja berkelahi.

"T-tolong aku.." Lirih Jongin, tatapan matanya benar-benar lemah dan tak berdaya.

Kyungsoo memutar-mutar matanya cemas, sementara gerombolan itu semakin dekat. Ia tak mungkin maju untuk melawan anak-anak itu, berteriak minta tolong pun, mereka tengah berada di gang yang sepi..

Sreeet! Entah apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan, namun mungkin yang ia pikirkan pun menjadi satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Jongin.. Kyungsoo menarik Jongin berdiri dan mendorong namja itu ke dinding. "Jongin-ah, t-tutup matamu."

Jongin –yang tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, akhirnya menurut. Kyungsoo berjinjit mengingat Jongin jauh lebih tinggi darinya, ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan Jongin. Beruntung ia sudah tak lagi memakai seragam sekolah, jadi mungkin bisa menutupi identitas mereka.

Jongin terkejut oleh aksi Kyungsoo, namun ia juga tak berani mendorong Kyungsoo mengingat siswa-siswa yang tadi mengejarnya kini tengah melewati keduanya. Jongin memiringkan wajahnya sedikit untuk mengintip siswa-siswa itu, mereka memang sempat melirik Jongin dan Kyungsoo, namun hanya sebentar lalu berlalu. Mungkin merasa jijik melihat sepasang –namja yang tengah berciuman, jadi mereka juga enggan bertanya.

Sekitar lima menit, Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertahan dengan posisi itu, sampai benar-benar yakin jika siswa-siswa tadi sudah benar-benar jauh dan mereka aman. Dan.. BRUUUK!

Jongin mendorong kasar tubuh Kyungsoo hingga kembali terpental. Ia mengusap kasar bibirnya. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, dasar homo menjijikkan!" teriak Jongin dengan wajah merah karena amarah.

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. Anak ini benar-benar tak punya otak atau apa? Karena homo menjijikkan inilah dia tak jadi di hajar sampai mati oleh siswa berandal tadi. Kyungsoo berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya. "Harusnya tadi aku membiarkan mereka memukuli sampai mati! Dan, yeah.. terima kasih atas hinaannya, Jongin!" untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo membalas hinaan Jongin padanya. Ia menatap kesal Jongin yang tertegun oleh ucapannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin masih tak bergeming, matanya terus memandang punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa bersalah dengan namja itu. Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, semua berjalan seperti sedia kala. Namun yang berbeda kali ini adalah, Jongin tak lagi membully dan membentak Kyungsoo. Meski pun tatapannya pada Kyungsoo tak pernah beruba, namun perubahan ini membuat Kyungsoo cukup bahagia.

Mungkin, anggapan Kyungsoo tentang Junmyun – Jongin, bak malaikat dan Iblis ada benarnya. Selain kasar, pembuat onar, Jongin juga suka mempermainkan yeoja. Ia tak pernah betah bertahan dengan –satu wanita lebih dari satu bulan. Jika bosan, Jongin akan membuangnya begitu saja. Terkadang, membuang mereka setelah Jongin mendapatkan –harta berharga seorang yeoja, bahkan tak jarang ia mengajak teman-temannya dalam hal itu. Namun walaupun Jongin seperti itu, nyatanya para yeoja-yeoja itu dengan bodohnya menyerahkan diri pada Jongin.

Krystal Jung, yeoja itu tak pernah lagi muncul di sekolah setelah putus dari Jongin. Tak ada yang tahu pasti penyebabnya. Namun nyatanya, sehari setelah mereka putus, Jongin sudah menggandeng yeoja lain, yang tak lain adalah sahabat Krystal sendiri, Sulli.

.

.

Jongin –dan sifat buruknya, tak pernah berubah. Apa jika ada seorang malaikat di sampingnya, membimbingnya, ia akan berubah? atau justru iblis yang menjebaknya hingga ia tersiksa di neraka lalu setelah itu baru sadar..?

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sempat berpapasan ketika melewati gerbang sekolah. Jongin dengan motornya, sedangkan Kyungsoo berjalan kaki seperti biasa. Sekolah memang sudah sepi karena sudah sore.

Sebuah mobil hitam mendadak melintas di depan Jongin, hingga ia mendadak menekan rem agar tak menabrak mobil itu. Jongin sangat kesal karenanya, ia membuka helm-nya guna memaki si pengendara mobil itu. Jongin turun dari motor sport-nya menuju mobil hitam tersebut, namun ia terkejut saat mendapati dua namja berbadan kekar dan tinggi, dengan wajah yang tertutup berjalan menghampirinya. Kedua namja itu mencengkram kuat lengan Jongin dan menyeretnya menuju mobil.

"S-siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ya! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Jongin ketakutan dan berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkaraman kedua namja itu, namun tak berhasil. Mereka sangat kuat.

Jongin di lempar ke jok belakang mobil, lalu kedua namja tadi menyusul masuk untuk kembali memegang Jongin agar tak kabur. "S-siapa kalian sebenarnya? L-lepaaaaammpphhh." Teriak Jongin. Namun kini suaranya terhambar plester yang di tempelkan ke mulutnya oleh namja yang duduk di jok depan.

"Oh, rupanya sang jagoan takut juga, eoh.." namja itu juga memakai topeng yang hanya memperlihatkan matanya, sama dengan kedua namja tadi.

"Eummmpphh.." Jongin terus meronta, berusaha melarikan diri.

"Kau mau melawan, eoh. Baiklah, akan ku tunjukkan hukuman jika kau melawan." Namja yang berada di jok depan tadi menarik rambut Jongin lalu... PLAK! Sebuah tamparan sangat keras melayang di pipi Jongin.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terpaku menyaksikan kejadian –dimana Jongin di seret paksa ke dalam mobil oleh dua namja kekar berpakaian serba hitam masih tak bergeming. "J-jongiiiiinn." Pekiknya setelah kesadarannya kembali. Ia pun berlari mengejar mobil tadi.

"Bos, ada pengganggu kecil." Ucap salah satu namja yang tengah memegang Jongin.

Namja yang di panggil Bos lalu menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang terus mengetuk pintu mobil sambil memanggil Jongin. Ia menyeringai."Hai bocah manis. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan temanmu ini."

Kyungsoo nampak ketakutan. "S-siapa kalian? Lepaskan dia!"

Namja itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Ia merogoh saku Jongin dan mengeluarkan ponsel Jongin lalu mengulurkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Sekitar lima jam lagi, aku akan menghubungimu jika urusanku dengannya sudah selesai. Aku akan memberitahu padamu alamat dimana kau bisa menjemputnya."

"M-mwo? A-apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo gemetar meraih ponsel Jongin dari tangan namja tadi.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan sampai membunuhnya. Hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Tapi jika kau lapor polisi.." namja itu menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. "Mungkin kau akan menemukannya dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Kau mengerti, manis.." namja tadi menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo sebelum ia kembali menutup kaca mobil.

"Ayo jalan!" perintahnya pada supir yang juga tak menampakkan wajahnya. Mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat shock. Sementara di dalam mobil, Jongin terus memberontak dan berusaha berteriak walau suaranya tertahan.

.

.

Mungkin, karma lebih tepatnya. Jongin sangat tahu –seburuk apa kelakuannya selama ini. Se-bejat apa dirinya.. dan kini, mungkin Tuhan sedang menghukumnya.

Ke-tiga namja berpakaian hitam yang tadi menculiknya, membawa Jongin ke sebuah gedung tua –mungkin bekas pabrik yang bangkrut yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Ketiga namja –yang bahkan Jongin tak sempat melihat wajahnya itu memukulnya hingga ia kehabisan tenaga, lalu merobek seragam sekolah Jongin hingga ia tak mengenakan apapun, kedua –kaki dan tangannya di ikat hingga tubuhnya tertelentang dengan kedua kaki yang mengangkang dalam keadaan telanjang.

Ke-tiga namja itu memperkosanya secara bergiliran, dan terakhir secara bersama-sama. Jongin tak sanggup lagi memberontak, hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara, karena mulutnya masih tertutup plaster.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin menyebut nama Tuhan.. memohon pertolongan.. menangis dan berteriak dalam hati, memanggil appa, eomma bahkan hyungnya..

Hingga lima jam berlalu, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.. tubuh telanjang Jongin yang bermandikan peluh dan –sperma ketiga namja yang telah memperkosanya. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri tak mereka izinkan –klimaks, Junior Jongin dalam keadaan terikat.

Ke-tiga namja tadi sudah berpakaian rapi. Salah satunya yang mereka panggil –bos kini nampak tengah mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku telah mengirim pesan pada temanmu untuk menjemputmu disini. Ayo pergi, tugas kita sudah selesai!"

Jongin tak bergeming, ia memalingkan wajah dari ketiga namja itu. Hingga langkah kaki ketiga namja tadi semakin menjauh dan tak terdengar. Jongin kembali menangis..

Dua puluh menit berlalu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan seseorang...

Sekelebat bayangan tentang perbuatannya di masa lalu, -Jongin yang sering mencampakkan yeoja cingunya, Jongin yang tak pernah mendengarkan orang tua dan Hyungnya, Jongin yang selalu membully dan menghina Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.. dia..

"Hosh hosh hosh.." baru saja Jongin memikirkan namja itu, suara napas terengah-engah membuat Jongin menolehkan ke sumber suara itu. Ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang berlari kearahnya.

"JONGIN!" pekik Kyungsoo saat menemukan Jongin dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Kyungsoo terpaku dengan mulut dan mata bulatnya yang terbelalak lebar.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dan segera melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kaki Jongin dan melepaskan plester yang menutup mulut Jongin. Kyungsoo pun melepas hoodie-nya dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin. "Pakai ini."

Pandangan mata Jongin kosong, tubuhnya sama sekali tak merespon Kyungsoo lagi. Mungkin Jongin mengalami trauma yang sangat berat. Kyungsoo terlalu bingung dengan situasi tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang

"Y-yoboseyo.. Yixing hyung. T-tolong aku.. tolong, temanku..."

Kyungsoo akhirnya menelpon sepupu-nya yang kebetulan seorang dokter, Zhang Yixing. Setelah menjelaskan dengan terburu-buru, kini ia tinggal menunggu Yixing datang menjemputnya dan Jongin.

Selama sekitar lima belas menit menunggu, akhirnya Yixing datang. Namja cantik itu tak kalah kaget saat melihat keadaan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

"H-hyung. J-jongin.."

Yixing segera menghampiri Jongin. "Kita bawa ke rumah sakit, cepat bantu hyung!"

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan merangkul salah satu bahu Jongin. Ia dan Yixing menuntun Jongin ke dalam mobil Yixing yang terparkir di depan gedung tua itu. Setelah membaringkan Jongin ke jok belakang mobil, Kyungsoo dan Yixing menyusul masuk ke jok depan. Mobil itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kita harus lapor polisi!" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sementara Jongin yang berada di jok belakang, masih dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, air mata yang terus mengalir..

.

.

Polisi sedang menyelidiki kasus penculikan dan pemerkosaan Jongin. Sampai saat ini, belum juga bisa mengungkap pelakunya. Kesaksian Kyungsoo tidak membantu. Saat itu, Kyungsoo sangat ketakukan untuk melapor polisi, hingga ia hanya bisa terus menunggu penculik itu menghubunginya. Bahkan nomor ponsel dan flat mobil yang mereka gunakan waktu itu sangat sulit di lacak. Entah penjahat macam apa mereka.

Sudah tiga hari Jongin berada di rumah sakit dalam pengawasan Yixing dan keluarganya. Namun masih tak ada perubahan. Jongin masih sangat trauma, sering berteriak dan memaki siapaun yang menemuinya, tak peduli siapapun, termasuk Kyungsoo.

Namun Kyungsoo tak pernah menyerah mencoba berbicara pada Jongin. Entah karena ia merasa bersalah saat itu tak melapor polisi hingga Jongin sampai mengalami pemerkosaan ini, walau tak ada juga yang menyalahkan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, ayo makan." Kyungsoo menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur ke dalam mulut Jongin, namun namja itu tak bergeming. "Jong-"

PRAANG! Jongin mendorog Kyungsoo hingga makanan itu jatuh dan tumpah. "PERGI, AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT NAMJA MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTIMU!"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ia menghela napas. Ia ingin membalas ucapan Jongin namun di tahannya. Lebih baik saat ini ia lebih baik mengalah dan bersabar.

Jongin semakin kurus karena ia tak pernah memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, selain melalui selang infus.

Seminggu berlalu, juga ada perubahan yang berarti. Tapi setidaknya Jongin sudah mau makan walau hanya sedikit. Namun ia tetap tak mau bertemu siapapun kecuali dokter dan.. Kyungsoo.

Dan hingga hampir satu Bulan berlalu, keadaan fisik Jongin memang sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Namun belum dengan psikis-nya. Tapi dengan semangat pantang menyerah Kyungsoo, ia terus mendampingi Jongin meski dulu sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Jongin mengusirnya.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo tengah mendorong kursi roda Jongin menuju taman rumah sakit. Jongin masih tak banyak bicara, namun ia sudah tak pernah lagi mengusir ataupun membentak Kyungsoo. Bahkan terkesan saat ini, Jongin membutuhkan namja itu.

Semenjak kasus yang menimpanya, yang bahkan tak menemukan titik terang tentang pelakunya hingga saat ini, semua orang –disekolah maupun lingkungan tempat tinggalnya sudah mengetahui. Selain keluarga, hanya Kyungsoo yang masih setia di sampingnya, teman-teman Jongin sudah meninggalkannya.

"K-kyungsoo-ya, menurutmu kapan aku bisa pulang?"

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman, di depan kursi roda Jongin. "Kata Yixing hyung, sebenarnya fisikmu sudah pulih sepenuhnya, namun mengingat beberapa minggu yang lalu kau masih mengalami trauma yang berat, maka mereka masih menahanmu disini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia menatap lekat wajah tampan Jongin yang semenjak lama ia sukai itu. "Apa kau ingin pulang?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku sudah tidak betah berada di sini.." dia melirik Kyungsoo yang menatapnya intens. Tiba-tiba Jongin mendadak gugup. "A-apa lagi s-setiap hari melihat wajahmu.. m-membosankan."

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh, terlebih mendapati wajah Jongin bersemu merah. "Hey, kau harus membayarku karena selama ini telah merawatmu. Ya, semua ini tidak gratis, kau tahu?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya, aku tidak menyuruhmu merawatku, ingat itu."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, tepatnya pura-pura kesal. "Dasar, tidak tahu terima kasih."

"B-baiklah baiklah.. apa imbalan yang kau minta, Do Kyungsoo?!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah. "Kau yakin akan mengambulkannya?"

Jongin mendengus kesal, lalu mengangguk. "Cepat beritahu!"

"Imbalannya..." Kyungsoo menotong kalimatnya sejenak. "Kim Jongin harus menjadi kekasih Do Kyungsoo."

"MWOOOO?!" Jongin terkejut meski, kesal sekaligus memerah entah karena marah atau malu. "Ck! Dasar namja homo!"

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh mendengar umpatan Jongin. "Hah, aku senang kau kembali seperti dulu. Kau tahu, aku rindu ketika kau membentak dan membully-ku. Permintaanku adalah itu.. kembalilah menjadi Kim Jongin yang dulu."

Jongin terhenyak, mata mereka saling mengunci, namun Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat saat menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo. Debaran yang tak pernah ia rasakan pada yeoja manapun yang pernah menjadi kekasih.

Bicara soal kekasih, semenjak kasus yang menimpa Jongin, Sulli pun meninggalkannya. Tapi itu sama sekali tak masalah buat Jongin. Ia tak begitu peduli dengan yeoja itu..

"Kalau kupikir-pikr, sudah dua kali aku menolongmu, jadi.. harusnya dua permintaan bukan?"

"Ya, kapan memang-" Jongin teringat saat Kyungsoo menolongnya dari siswa berandal yang mengejarnya dulu. "Haish, kau ini licik sekali. Baiklah, lalu apa permintaan keduamu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kembalilah ke sekolah, Jongin-ah."

Jongin kembali terhenyak. Mungkin saat ini ia memang sedikit bisa melupakan traumanya, namun untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang di sekolahnya, mental Jongin belum siap. Ia tak siap pada mata orang-orang yang nanti mungkin menatapnya jijik.

"T-tidak! aku tidak mau!"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Jongin yang ku kenal, dia bukan namja yang lemah.. Jongin yang kukenal, akan menghajar siapapun yang berani menghinanya. Kau tidak boleh kalah dari traumamu, mereka yang tak mengerti apapun tentang hal yang kau lewati.. mereka tak berhak menghakimimu, kaupun tak seharusnya mendengarkan pendapat mereka.. Jongin.. aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya. Percayalah.."

Jongin masih tak bergeming. Namun dalam hati ia juga memikirkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia tak mau masa depannya semakin hancur karena masalah ini. Ia juga tak selamanya bisa bersembunyi, Jongin harus bisa melewati semuanya jika ingin bangkit.. walaupun trauma ini akan terus mengikutinya seumur hidup, tapi ia takkan takluk oleh itu, Jongin harus melawan..

"Kau benar.. aku harus kembali ke sekolah." ucapnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.. dan tanpa sadar, Jongin membalas senyumannya.

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari keduanya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memandang dokter Yixing dan seorang namja tampan tengah mengobrol akrab. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo, sangat mengenal sosok tampan berwajah malaikat itu.. dia adalah Kim Junmyun.

Jongin mengalihkan padangannya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap Yixing dan Junmyun. "Kau.. baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Jongin. Ia tersenyum. "Aku hanya berfikir tentang betapa cocoknya mereka."

Jongin hanya mengangguk setuju. Ya, setelah putus dari Kyungsoo, Junmyun menjalin hubungan dengan Yixing, sepupu Kyungsoo sendiri. Junmyun sendiri tak mengetahui sebelumnya jika Yixing adalah sepupu Kyungsoo, begitu pula dengan Yixing, ia tak tahu jika Junmyun adalah mantan kekasih adik sepupunya. Dan mereka senang karena Kyungsoo ternyata menerima dan mendukung hubungan mereka.

"HEY BROOO!"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin di kejutkan oleh kedatangan dua namja tinggi di depan mereka. Salah satunya mempunyai garis hitam di lingkaran matanya, mengingatkan kita pada panda, dan yang satunya berkulit kelewat putih seperti seorang vampire. Keduanya sama tampannya. Keduanya adalah sahabat Jongin, Tao dan Sehun.

Jongin mendengus. Bukankah selama ini Tao dan Sehun tak pernah menjenguknya, Jongin pikir, kedua sahabatnya ini juga telah meninggalkannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?! Pergilah!"

Tao dan Sehun saling melirik, lalu menatap Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan. "Kau bilang dia sudah bisa di jenguk, tidak mengamuk lagi?" tanya Tao yang di anggukkan oleh Sehun.

"Ah, Jongin. Sebenarnya selama ini Tao dan Sehun tak pernah menjengukmu, itu karena aku melarang mereka. Karena mengingat dulu mentalmu belum stabil. Aku yang mengatakan pada mereka agar datang bila kau sudah pulih sepenuhnya."

Jongin masih tak bergeming. Hal itu membuat Tao dan Sehun menatapnya sedih. "Hey, kau pikir mereka tak peduli lagi padamu, eoh. Setiap hari mereka mencariku untuk menanyakan kabarmu, Jongin-ah.. mereka... sangat peduli dan sayang padamu." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun dan Tao setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Keduanya pun menghambur ke tubuh Jongin setelah mendapati Jongin tersenyum pada mereka.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat tingkah ke-tiga sahabat itu..

.

.

Jongin akhirnya benar-benar kembali ke sekolah seperti permintaan Kyungsoo. Awalnya dia memang takut, mengingat kejadian penculikan itu di depan sekolahnya. Namun Jongin sudah bertekat dan menguatkan hatinya. Tak hanya berhenti sampai di situ, dari seorang Kingka sekolah yang di puja, kini Jongin tak lebih dari seorang namja yang di pandang menjijikkan seolah dia sampah. Tapi berkat Kyungsoo, Tao dan Sehun, Jongin dapat melaluinya.

"_Waktu adalah kuncinya Jongin-ah. Waktu akan menyembuhkan luka, waktu akan menghilangkan trauma dan waktu juga lah perlahan akan membuat semua hal menjadi seperti sedia kali. Kau.. hanya perlu bersabar.."_ itu adalah kalimat Kyungsoo yang selalu akan ia ingat.

Ke-empatnya kini pun menjadi teman baik, sering belajar bersama, pergi bersama dan selalu bersama ketika di sekolah.

Yah, dengan berlalu waktu.. kehidupan Jongin semakin membaik..

Jongin, Tao dan Sehun sempat memikirkan pelaku penculikan dan pemerkosaan Jongin, ada beberapa kemungkinan orang yang –mungkin inginbalas dendam dengan Jongin. Salah satu yeoja yang pernah ia tiduri lalu ia campakkan, atau siswa dari sekolah lain yang pernah mereka pukuli, tapi mengapa hanya Jongin...?

Akhirnya Jongin memilih melupakan peristiwa itu, karena sampai saat ini polisi pun tak bisa mengungkapkan pelakunya.

.

Jongin tersenyum saat mendapati namja yang sedari tadi ia cari ternyata sedang bersandar pada batang sebuah pohon, dengan buku di tangan dan earphone di telinga. Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang belum menyadari kehadirannya.

Jongin meraih jemari Kyungsoo kemudian menautkan dengan jemarinya. Kyungsoo menoleh padanya lalu tersenyum. Ia melepaskan salah satu earphone yang melekat di telinganya, lalu memasangkannya ke telinga Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya sedikit lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin, setelahnya ia melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat tertunda..

Bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo seperti malaikat.. malaikat yang telah mengembalikan hidupnya, malaikat yang telah menuntunnya saat ia tersesat.. Malaikat yang telah menyadarkan seorang iblis seperti dirinya.. malaikat cantik yang telah memiliki seluruh hatinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. saranghae.."

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin kemudian tersenyum manis. "Nado saranghae.."

.

.

.

Benarkah dia malaikat... atau justru iblis yang bersembunyi di balik senyum malaikat..

Do Kyungsoo..

.

.

**[ flashback ]**

"Aaaahhkkh!" Kyungsoo kesal lalu melempar tas sekolahnya ke atas kasur. Wajahnya memerah padam karena amarah. "Krystal Jung.." setelah menggumamkan nama itu, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Yoboseyo."

"..."

"Aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu untukku. Temui aku secepatnya!"

PIP! Ia juga melemparkan ponsel itu ke lantai hingga berserakan. Kyungsoo lalu berjalan ke dekat sebuah foto besar miliknya yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya, ia meraih sebuah remot di laci dan menekannya hingga tak lama kemudian, foto tersebut berputar hingga menghasilkan celah menuju sebuah ruangan.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruangan itu kemudian kembali menekan remot di tangannya hingga foto tadi kembali seperti sedia kala.

Ruangan itu bercat merah, hanya berukuran dua meter kubik, dan di dalamnya hanya terdapat sebuah cermin, lampu penerang, kursi berputar, dan... hampir seluruh dinding menempel sebuah gambar seseorang.. seseorang namja.. Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyeringai mengerikan sembari menatap hasil karyanya pada dinding ruangan itu. "Aku akan menyingkar siapapun yang mencoba menghalangi jalanku, Jongin ah~"

.

.

Keadaan Krystal saat itu, tak banyak yang tahu. Krystal di perkosa hingga ia juga mengalami trauma berat. Dan itu adalah perbuatan Kyungsoo. Dia menyuruh anak buahnya menculik dan memperkosa Krystal.

Cinta atau Obsesi Kyungsoo akan Jongin.. atau karena Kyungsoo punya kelain jiwa.. entahlah.. tidak ada yang tahu.

Dari kecil, Kyungsoo memang selalu mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan dengan cara apun. Keluarga Do memang sangat kaya, di luar memang nampak seperti keluarga yang bahagia, namun jika di lihat lebih dekat, rumah besar yang selama ini Kyungsoo tinggali tak ubahnya seperti penjara baginya. Kyungsoo kesepian, orang tua yang tak pantas di sebut orang tua.. mereka meninggalkan Kyungsoo sejak kecil, sendiri.. dan selalu di sibukkan dengan urusan bisnis. Kyungsoo tumbuh tanpa bimbingan dan kasih sayang.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Jongin, menyukai adik dari kekasihnya sendiri.. sekolah di tempat bahkan kelas yang sama, semuanya telah di atur oleh Kyungsoo.

Semua yang Jongin alami terjadi atas skenario Kyungsoo. Penculikan dan pemerkosaan itu dalangnya adalah Kyungsoo. Jongin yang trauma dan Kyungsoo yang selalu ada di sampingnya, memberinya semangat, membesarkan hati Jongin hingga Jongin merasa dia seperti malaikat tak bersayap yang di kirimkan Tuhan padanya..

Tanpa Jongin sadari, jika malaikat tak bersayap itu memiliki tanduk iblis tak kasat mata di kepalanya.. dia.. Do Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

Oke #ceritanya aneh -_- gue tau! Wkwkwkkk V_V gue emng deman bikin cerita rada aneh. Terutama membuat karakter cast jauh dari karakter aslinya.. itu menarik menurut gue xD

Di part akhir, gue mengajak (?) pembaca utk ber#imagine ngebayangin muka polos DIO berekspresi kyk Psikopat gt.. hahahaaa.. kira2 gmna hasilnya, kebayang?

Tokoh utama selalu protagonis, polos, baik hati... itu terlalu mainstraim.. gue suka yg sedikit menyimpang xD

Maafya ada –Krystal –Sulli kebawa wks..! terlalu males buat oc -_-

Apa pendapat kalian? Review pleasee! dan jangan #Ngebash. SiDers ke galaxy gih!

Gomawoooo xD


End file.
